


Blackwall romance with Mahanon

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue insert, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Party Banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: The Inquisitor's Inner circle comments on Blackwall and Inquisitor's relationship, and Mahanon has his own two coppers to say about their remarks.
Relationships: Blackwall/Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Dorian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atheniavenesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheniavenesia/gifts).



> As I've mentioned in a comment in YouTube it's a shame that the Inquisitor doesn't have a chance to make a remark when Blackwall romance is mentioned in the Party Banter, as oppose to how the Inky could make a remark when romanced with Bull or Dorian or Cassandra and even Sera.
> 
> So here's my compensation.

**Blackwall:** I understand you were asking about me and the Inquisitor at Skyhold, Dorian.

 **Dorian:** Only verifying certain rumors, Big Man. You understand.

 **Blackwall:** I'm not certain I do. Why the interest?

 **Dorian:** Academic? Future generations will want to know.

 **Blackwall:** Leave. It. Be.

**Mahanon: [(It's okay, Blackwall) or (Stay out of it, Dorian)]**

> _**It's okay, Blackwall.** _

Ma Vhenan, calm yourself. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.

 **Blackwall:** If you say so, my lord.

 **Dorian:** See? He understands that I am merely a handsome good friend looking out for another less handsome good friend's best interest. 

**Mahanon:** Now don't get carried away and put words in my mouth, Dorian.

 **Sera (if in party):** _Riiiight~_ Because you know something else is getting init.

 **Blackwall:** Maker's balls, Sera....

 **Sera (if in party):** Wasn't thinking of his in particular...

 **Mahanon:** SERA!

**Sera (if in party): *laughs manically***

**Dorian:** How scandalous **.**

> _**Otherwise...** _

**Dorian:** Just speaking truths, we do know who is the most handsome between us.

 **Blackwall:** That's a matter of perspective.

 **Dorian:** You're bedding him, so yours doesn't count.

> _**If Dorian and Bull are dating...** _

**Blackwall:** Do you the same about the Iron Bull?

 **Ironbull (if in the party)** : Maybe we do it, all four of us, and whoever comes last is the winner.

 **Dorian:** _Vishante Kaffas_!

 **Blackwall:** NO.

 **Mahanon:** _Absoultely_ not.

> _**Otherwise...** _

**Dorian:** Yes, because it would be the truth.

> _**Stay out of it Dorian.** _

Although I thank you for your concern, it's none of your business, Dorian.

 **Dorian:** All right, all right. I know when to pry and when not. But I call best man in your wedding.

 **Mahanon:** The **—** _what_?

 **Iron Bull** **(if in the party):** Do I have to go? ***hums a bit*** There better be drinks.

 **Blackwall:** Andraste Preserve me...


	2. Solas

[ _Elven language_ ](https://href.li/?https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Elven_language)

_(If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall)_

**Solas (if Mahanon has high approval with him):** So, you and mir Lethallin are together.

**Blackwall:** Who?

**Solas:** The Inquisitor.

**Blackwall:** Ah. I see. Is that Elven language for ' _my friend'_ or something?

**Solas:** A rough translation, I suppose.

**Mahanon:** [(Speak plainly Solas) or (Uh oh...)]

> **Speak plainly Solas**

You could just say yes.

**Solas:** It can be answered by neither be yes nor no.

**Blackwall:** Now I'm curious. How would you explain it, my lord?

**Mahanon:** A casual reference used for someone one has been familiar with for a while.

**Blackwall:** ***sputtering*** _What_?! You and Solas... before...?

**Mahanon:** [(Don't be silly!) or (Hmm, maybe?)]

> **Don't be silly!**

Wha—No! Not like that!

**Solas: *sighing*** This is why I answered the way I had.

> **Hmm, maybe?**

Why do you ask? Is this you're way of showing interest to a threesome, Vhenan?

**Blackwall: *More sputtering and now coughing too***

**Iron Bull (if in the party): *laughing***

**Solas: *awkwardly clears throat*** Well then... Ask the Bull, if you wish.

**Iron Bull (if in the party):** I'm game. Maybe even get Dorian to join in, though that'd make it a foursome.... If I can get him to agree. You'd need to go through a very thorough bath though if he does.

**Dorian (if in the party):** As his partner, I believe I will now speak for him when I say... Pass. And if he says otherwise later, this first answer will be the one you take.

> **Uh oh....**

Solas, don't give him grief.

**Solas:** It will not be an issue so long as he remains on the path of truthfulness moving forward.

**Blackwall: *wincing a bit*** I guess I deserve that. I never intended to hurt him that much.

**Solas:** Whether or not one intends things does little to change the outcome.

**Mahanon:** Solas, that's enough. And I would not like to see my friend receive less respect than he deserves.

**Solas:** If you wish.

> _**Otherwise... (Solas just calls Mahanon Inquisitor if on any level lower than the Highest approval marks. This is canon except from Inquisitor and other party inserts)** _

**Solas:** So, you and the Inquisitor are together.

**Blackwall:** Yes. Is that a problem?

**Solas:** Far from it. People should seize any chance for a moment's respite in times such as these. I am glad you've allowed yourself some happiness.

**Blackwall:** I expected you to think that I should keep punishing myself.

**Solas:** I would be concerned if you forgot your past, but that seems unlikely. Beyond that, guilt is a distraction. One we can ill afford.

**Mahanon:** [(Well put.) or (Thank you, Solas)]

> **Well put.**

See vhenan? Even Solas thinks you brood too much.

**Solas:** Not my exact words, Inquisitor.

**Mahanon:** Nuance.

> **Thank you, Solas.**

I appreciate the support, Solas.

**Blackwall:** What of you, then? Have you found someone to share a moment's respite?

**Solas:** I find my peace elsewhere.


End file.
